dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Weyvn
Weyvn was a Second Generation God. He was primarily a god of individuality and glory, though he was mostly known as being a protector of Other World and the universe. Being one of the rare Second Generation Gods who concerned himself with lower beings, Weyvn was well-known by many species and revered by the Ogres in Other World. He was considered the model warrior for many species. Weyvn usually takes the form of a black-armored humanoid to maintain his warrior image. Biography Soon after birth, Weyvn started spending most of his time in Other World, the Universe, and the Underworld, mingling with various mortal species and teaching them the knowledge of the gods. Though he was ranked as the 7th of the 36 Second Generation Gods, Weyvn was the most popular (and even falsely seen as the most powerful) god. Early in his life, Weyvn taught the ways of refined combat to the demons of the underworld. As a result, Weyvn was seen as a great protector and warrior in the demon culture. Throughout that realm, statues of him adorned the palaces of the demon kings and lower-class hellions alike. His name was often evoked in threats by demons (such as "Weyvn take them"). In Other World, Weyvn was equally revered, though there were no statues or graven images of him there. Weyvn was a great friend to the Ogres, including King Yemma, and educated them on the mysteries universe with his godly knowledge. When Other World came under attack by the mortal god Anaku and his army of radical Daman, Weyvn joined the side of their opposition. As written in the Theogony, Weyvn's joining of Anaku's opposition not only stopped the bloodthirsty Damani from purging the universe of species he didn't like, but also caused Anaku's entire imperial army to be routed and destroyed. Weyvn tracked Anaku to the Damani's homeworld and there did battle with him. Their duel was the greatest and most terrible the universe had ever witnessed; the power that each warrior exuded caused the entire Other World to shake and Krakatan to nearly burst asunder. In the end, Weyvn gave Anaku a mortal wound to the stomach with an energy blast while Anaku broke Weyvn's back and sliced open the god's throat. Anaku then tried to retreat and heal himself with his technological capabilities, but Weyvn stopped the alien as he fled. Mustering up all of his powers, Weyvn shot an energy beam at Anaku, killing the mortal god in a brilliant explosion. In so doing, Weyvn ended the life of the greatest mortal warrior to ever live, though he soon succumbed to his own wounds and died. Since Weyvn was an immortal god, ranking him higher than the Ogres and Kais, he was not bound to Other World when he died. Still, his parents, Maltrion and Haseidene, called him back to Mytos, for they feared for their son's existence. They knew that if he were to die again, Weyvn would cease to exist, so they did not want him to return to the lower planes and risk his life anymore. Because of this, Weyvn now lives in Mytos exclusively - the only god there with a halo over his head. Epithets *The revered *Noblest warrior *Darkness slayer *Champion of mortalkind *The humble god *The guardian of fate *Who protects the living Category:Characters Category:Kais Category:Gods Category:New Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Dead Characters Category:Magical Category:Mystic Category:Heroes Category:Main Character(s) Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Son